Une nouvelle chance pour toi, pour eux, pour nous
by Laey Tenebres
Summary: Et si Elijah avait finalement décidé de ne pas épargner Klaus, que celui-ci mourrait et atterrissait au Paradis devant notre Créateur. Et si celui-ci accordait une nouvelle chance au vampire Originel. Klaus n'a pas eu une vie facile, remplie oui, mais pas heureuse, à présent, il a une chance de vivre une belle vie et de changer la vie d'un ange aux yeux d'émeraude.
1. Prologue

Salut, salut ! Me voici avec une toute nouvelle fic, d'un nouveau fandom, à savoir, Vampire Diaries, nouveau fandom avec lequel je fais un crossover avec l'un de mes univers préférés, celui d'Harry Potter. Comme j'ai la flemme de vous mettre les répliques exactes de l'épisode d'où je pars pour faire mon crossover, je me contente d'évoquer ce qu'il s'est passé à travers les répliques de Niklaus. S'il vous plaît, je vous demande un peu d'indulgence, c'est la première fic longue que j'écris et mon premier crossover. Sinon, j'espère que vous allez apprécier. Ah oui, j'ai failli oublier: rien ne m'appartient, à part l'histoire.

Spoiler saison 3 de Vampire Diaries.

* * *

_Il se sentait…étrange, comme si…il flottait. C'est ça, Niklaus avait l'impression de flotter et pour tout avouer, ce n'était en rien désagréable, c'est comme si tous ses problèmes, ses états d'âme s'étaient envolés à jamais. La seule chose qui le titillait pourtant, était qu'il s'interrogeait sur la manière dont il avait pu acquérir une telle tranquillité d'esprit, lui, qui était toujours inquiet à l'idée que quelqu'un découvre où il cachait les cercueils contenant sa famille. Brutalement, il atterrit sur une surface dure, d'un bond, il se releva et observa autour de lui, tout en gardant une posture décontractée et nonchalante bien qu'il soit sur ses gardes. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était blanche, sans meuble avec une fenêtre sur le mur en face duquel Klaus se trouvait, il se dirigea d'ailleurs vers elle pour voir s'il reconnaissait le lieu où il avait été envoyé. Mais, alors qu'il avait fait la moitié du chemin, des souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup : lui, arrachant le cœur de Jenna, celui de la louve-garou, la malédiction qu'il sentait se briser, puis l'intense douleur lorsque la sorcière, cette maudite Bonnie Bennett utilisait ses sortilèges contre lui et enfin, le dernier et sans doute le plus douloureux, lui, au sol, blessé, son grand frère, Elijah, au-dessus de lui, voulant lui arracher le cœur. Il disait que ça serait pour sa famille qu'il avait jeté dans l'océan mais, lui, Klaus répliquait que non, qu'il les avait gardé, de l'épargner mais son grand frère choisissait de ne pas le croire et lui arrachait le cœur. La dernière image qu'il gardait de son frère ainé était un visage triste presque brouillé par les larmes qui coulait des joues de Klaus. Lequel s'effondra sur le sol de la pièce, devenue maintenant secondaire, se mettant à sangloter sans pouvoir s'arrêter : il avait mal, comme il avait mal, son frère ne l'avait pas cru et lui avait arraché le cœur, préférant aider des humains qui n'avaient eu aucun scrupule à lui plonger une dague dans la poitrine pour après venir lui demander la bouche en cœur son aide plutôt que son propre petit frère. Même Damon Salvatore, qui n'était pas spécialement connu pour son grand cœur, aurait mille fois préféré sauver son petit frère plutôt que le condamner. _

_« Voyons, mon enfant, ne pleure pas ainsi, tu auras l'occasion de revoir ton frère et de te réconcilier avec lui, fit une voix douce et pourtant puissante à l'intention du vampire prostré au sol, mais, cela ne sera guère pour tout de suite, j'ai décidé de t'accorder une autre chance et de te renvoyer sur Terre mais cela sera dans un monde parallèle au tien »_

_Klaus releva la tête mais ne vit personne devant lui, puis, progressivement, une forme apparut devant lui, celle de son père. Il se releva d'un coup et recula précipitamment tout en essuyant ses larmes, mais son père ou plutôt celui ayant prit son apparence, eut un petit rire et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, puis dit :_

_« N'aie aucune peur, mon enfant_

_- Je n'ai en aucun cas peur de vous, répliqua Klaus un sourire amusé et dédaigneux aux lèvres, néanmoins sachant que mon père m'a traqué depuis des siècles, j'espère que vous comprenez que je méfie d'un homme empruntant son apparence_

_- Je le comprends, en effet, acquiesça l'homme, mais j'ai pris cette forme pour que tu vois en moi une figure paternelle parce que c'est que je suis, ton père et celui de tous les hommes et toutes les femmes sur Terre_

_- Je vois, je vois, fit d'un ton goguenard le vampire, vous êtes Dieu, mais je croyais que les vampires allaient directement en enfer, après tout, leur âme est condamnée à la damnation éternelle, non ?_

_- A vrai dire, mon enfant, il existe un nombre incalculable de paramètres entrant en ligne de compte, ce qui fait qu'un humain peut aller en enfer tandis qu'un vampire accède au paradis, l'inverse étant tout aussi possible. Mais toi, poursuivit le Créateur en levant une main pour ne pas que Niklaus ne l'interrompe, j'ai décidé que tu méritais une vie différente, meilleure que celle à laquelle tu as eu droit_

_- Et, pourquoi moi spécialement, l'interrogea Klaus qui bien que prenant l'air indifférent ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était la dernière personne à mériter ce genre de faveur_

_- Eh, bien, commença le Père de l'humanité et de bien d'autre chose qui avait connaissance de toutes ses pensées, parce que j'ai vu ce que tu aurais pu devenir si tu n'avais pas été un hybride poursuivit par son père adoptif, tu aurais été immortel, parce que le fait que tu deviennes un vampire était inévitable, et avec tes frères et sœurs, vous auriez parcouru le monde, laissant votre empreinte dans nombre de civilisations, tu aurais été un peintre, un musicien ou un comédien exceptionnel et sans pareil dans le monde entier et pour finir, tu aurais trouvé un compagnon que tu aurais transformé et ensemble, vous auriez passé votre éternité, de même qu'avec tes frères et ta sœur et leurs compagnes et son compagnon. C'est pour cela que je vais t'envoyer dans un autre monde où tu serais libre et en paix »_

_A cet instant, Klaus ne savait quoi dire et toutes ses pensées étaient confuses. Et lorsqu'il voulut remercier son Créateur, il ne put prononcer un seul mot, sa gorge étant trop nouée par l'émotion, alors il se contenta de le penser très fort, et il sut que tout avait été entendu lorsque Dieu pencha la tête avec un sourire. Puis d'un seul coup, Klaus se sentit chuter et lorsque l'atterrissage fut proche, une voix douce et pourtant puissante murmura dans son esprit : « Bonne chance, mon fils ». Et il atterrit._

* * *

Je le reconnais, c'est très, très court mais c'était pour bien mettre en place et expliquer le contexte. Après, j'essayerais de faire des chapitres plus longs. Je préviens tout de suite, je suis en vacances dans un endroit où avoir Internet est très aléatoire, ce qui fait que je ne promets pas de pouvoir poster régulièrement. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, si je ne poste pas, quand je rentrerai de vancances, je vous posterai tout ce que j'aurai écrit d'un coup :) J'espère que vous avez aimé ce prologue. Toutes vos critiques sont les bienvenues, si elles sont constructives et visent à m'aider à m'améliorer, et un petit commentaire gentil met toujours du baume au coeur, mais pas d'obligation. A la prochaine :) !


	2. Arrivée dans un nouveau monde

Voilà le chapitre 1, nettement plus long que le prologue comme je l'avais promis !

Ah, oui, avant que je n'oublie, j'ai décidé d'apporter une modification à la fic: au lieu que cela soit un Klaus/Harry, ça sera un Klaus/Harry/OC

Si jamais je fais d'autres modifications, je vous le ferai savoir en début de chapitre. Voilà, voilà

Bonne lecture !

Réponse aux reviews

accroOvampire : Je suis très contente que mon crossover, le premier que tu lis, te plaise et j'espère qu'il saura répondre à tes attentes. Voici le chapitre 1 de cette fanfiction qui, je l'espère, te plaira autant que le prologue.

Elodie57 : Tu me vois ravie du fait que malgré le prologue un peu court, tu apprécies et j'espère que le chapitre 1, qui est plus long que le prologue, te séduira. Pour les fautes, aussi tôt que je l'ai lu ta review, je me suis précipitée pour voir les fautes que j'avais fait et je les ai corrigée, peut-être en ai-je laissé une ou deux, dans tous les cas, je te remercie de les avoir signalé. A propos des filtres dont tu parles, pourrais-tu préciser parce que je crains de ne pas comprendre ce que tu veux dire. En tout cas, merci pour avoir laissé un petit message.

kami-chan97 : Tu ne connais pas Vampire Diaries ? Intéressant, ce n'est pas une perte en soi, hein, de mon point de vue, tu ne perds pas grand-chose. Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi j'écris sur cette série (je me base sur la série TV et non pas sur les livres) si je ne l'apprécie pas plus que ça, c'est très simple en vérité, je ne trouve pas la série transcendantale mais je trouve assez intéressant la manière dont il modifie le vampire et le loup-garou classiques pour en présenter une nouvelle version et de plus, j'adore Klaus et Damon et j'aime Stefan, c'est tout ;) Moi aussi, je suis fan du Fandom Harry Potter et je souhaite de tout cœur que ce crossover te plaise !

sassou47160 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite que tu attendais !

cyrillo-duprat : Voici la suite et j'espère que l'évolution te plaira !

CeriseRoyal : Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite, que tu adoreras autant, j'espère.

LovesHarry : Voilà le chapitre 1 ! Je souhaite que tu l'aimes autant que le prologue.

Momo-okami : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu trouveras la suite aussi intéressante que le début.

* * *

Bien que Klaus soit arrivé dans le monde où il allait vivre à présent, il ne se réveilla pas pour autant, en effet, Dieu avait implanté dans sa mémoire toutes les informations dont il aurait besoin pour pouvoir s'adapter et profiter de sa nouvelle vie. L'Originel resta donc dans les limbes de l'inconscience plusieurs heures après son atterrissage pour tout assimiler.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, l'après-midi était déjà là. Il cligna des yeux et se releva doucement, en regardant autour de lui, il était dans un salon plutôt agréable, à la décoration sobre mais élégante, dans des tons ocre. Niklaus prit le temps de s'étirer consciencieusement avant de se diriger vers la cuisine de sa nouvelle maison qui n'était pas séparée du salon, il était assez satisfait des lieux qu'on lui avait offert, ce n'était, certes, pas aussi grand que son ancienne maison qui se rapprochait plus du manoir qu'autre chose mais il se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise dans sa nouvelle demeure.

Par simple curiosité, il ouvrit son frigo et le découvrit rempli de victuailles, il ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres en voyant cela même s'il ne pouvait pas manger de nourriture humaine (1), c'est à ce moment que les informations implantées dans son esprit lui furent délivrées, il sut que, premièrement, il pouvait manger comme les humains, information intéressante : il goûterait ce qu'est le chocolat. Deuxièmement, il habitait au 7 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Et la troisième information qui se trouvait être un regroupement de plusieurs petites informations, il était toujours l'Hybride Originel et n'avait pas son pareil dans ce monde bien qu'il existe d'autres hybrides et de toutes sortes, les sorciers existaient bien que leur magie soit différente de celle à laquelle il était habitué et enfin, la magie coulait à présent dans les veines de Klaus et était très puissante, il devrait d'ailleurs apprendre à la contrôler. Lorsque cette information lui parvint, il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux avant de hurler ''Quoi !'' ce qui fit exploser deux ou trois verres autour de lui. Il sursauta assez violemment, avant de soupirer profondément et de marmonner : « Eh bien, ça promet », perturbé par tout cela et il faut bien l'avouer, assez désespéré de devoir apprendre à contrôler son don, il se dirigea vers l'étage et se faisant, passa devant une fenêtre qui délivrait un rayon de soleil qui le frappa, il ne brûla point et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il resta quelques minutes devant à sourire en se disant que la chevalière qu'il avait pour se protéger du soleil (2) ne lui servirait qu'en souvenir.

Ensuite, Klaus monta à l'étage et vit qu'il y avait trois chambres de la même taille, à savoir, assez grandes. Il entra dans la première et la découvrit décorée dans les tons chocolat, et bien qu'il ne la trouve jolie et plutôt agréable, il décida qu'elle servirait comme chambre d'amis…pourquoi pas, après tout maintenant qu'il pouvait sortir au soleil sans brûler, qu'il n'était pas pourchassé, pouvait manger comme un humain et était juste libre, pourquoi ne pourrait-il donc pas se faire d'amis, de vrais amis avec qui partager toutes ses connaissances et raconter son histoire ? Sur ses bonnes pensées, l'Originel continua sa visite et ouvrit la porte située en face bien qu'un peu décalé et la vit décorée dans des dégradés de bleu magnifique, il sourit et la choisit comme sa chambre. Et pour finir avec les chambres, il alla dans la dernière qui était décoré de petites touches de doré, accompagné de rouge par-ci, par-là, et pour rehausser le tout et illuminer la pièce, les rideaux et les tentures du lit à baldaquin trônant au milieu de la pièce étaient d'un blanc pur. Niklaus trouvait vraiment la chambre d'une grande beauté mais avait la confuse impression que cette chambre devait rester vide jusqu'à l'arrivée de la bonne personne, celle qui serait… Klaus secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées étranges qui l'assaillaient et sortit de la chambre, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, elle donnait sur un jardin que Klaus pourrait se faire un plaisir d'entretenir, après tout, il était un artiste et le jardinage était un art. Et pour finir sa visite de l'étage, il se rendit dans la salle de bain qui était dans un joli mélange de blanc et d'argenté qui ne piquait pas les yeux tant l'agencement était fait avec précision et génie. Décidemment, le vampire (3) adorait les lieux. Il s'étira un grand coup et regarda l'heure à la montre à son poignet : 16H15, il se dit qu'il pourrait bien fêter son arrivée et décida d'aller voir s'il n'y avait pas un marchand de glaces dans les environs.

Niklaus sortit de chez lui, et ferma un instant les yeux pour savourer la sensation de savoir qu'il pouvait sortir dans la rue sans croiser un de ces imbéciles qui le poursuivait et de savoir qu'il était enfin libre, libre de sa malédiction et libre tout court.

« Aah, comme c'est agréable de voir un jeune homme (4) profiter des choses simples de la vie, telle qu'une petite brise sur le visage, fit une voix devant lui »

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Niklaus vit devant lui une vieille dame portant plusieurs sacs dans ses bras et lui souriant, il lui rendit son sourire avec politesse puis lui proposa de l'aider à porter ses sacs, la dame acquiesça et Klaus lui prit la majorité de ses sacs, tandis qu'elle en portait deux légers qu'elle avait tenu à garder « enfin, jeune homme, vous n'allez pas tout porter ». Klaus riait intérieurement au « jeune homme » lui qui avait plus d'un millénaire au compteur (5), néanmoins, il fut exquis tout au long du trajet, conversant avec la vieille dame de choses et d'autres. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant chez elle, la dame âgée lui proposa de venir boire le thé chez elle un de ces jours et ajouta qu'elle se nommait April, le loup-garou répondit que son nom était Niklaus mais qu'elle pouvait l'appeler Klaus, et en profita pour lui demander s'il pourrait trouver un marchand de glaces dans les alentours. Sa nouvelle amie lui sourit et dit qu'il lui suffisait de descendre la rue et de se rendre au parc et qu'il y aurait là-bas un marchand présent jusqu'à 17H00, l'heure du thé. Klaus la remercia chaleureusement et partit en direction du parc, en se disant que maintenant il savait qu'il avait atterrit en Angleterre.

En dix minutes, il arriva au parc et commença à se balader, à déambuler tout en repérant où se trouvait le marchand de glaces. Klaus erra quelques minutes avant de trouver un petit coin déserté qui lui apparut comme idéal, en effet, il y avait un petit banc en fer forgé noir entouré par un arc de cercle de fleurs bleues, jaunes, rouges et au parfum doux et agréable, il s'assit tranquillement et ferma les yeux tout en levant la tête vers le ciel pour profiter de cette fin d'après-midi. Il resta une dizaine de minutes à rêvasser, à se perdre dans des souvenirs qui l'emplissaient d'une douce mélancolie et d'une lancinante douleur, il finit par se relever et se dirigea vers le marchand de glaces en réfléchissant au parfum qu'il voulait. L'Originel choisit de prendre une glace deux boules citron-pistache et retourna s'assoir dans le petit coin du parc quelque peu caché des yeux des promeneurs qu'il s'était approprié. Le loup-garou savoura sa sucrerie et resta assis à profiter du parfum des fleurs et de la beauté des lieux jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et que les étoiles fassent du ciel leur royaume. Il se leva tranquillement en chantonnant une berceuse que lui chantait autrefois Elijah lorsqu'il était encore un enfant et qu'il faisait des cauchemars qui le poussait à aller se réfugier dans les bras de son grand frère, Klaus soupira doucement mais ne laissa pas la nostalgie s'emparer de lui. Alors qu'il rentrait, il se rendit compte qu'il avait faim mais pas de nourriture humaine, une nouvelle information s'imposa à son esprit : il pouvait se nourrir comme les humains mais devait se nourrir de sang humain au moins une fois par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines, selon le temps qu'il pouvait tenir. Niklaus inspira profondément et se mit à réfléchir à où il pourrait trouver du sang humain : pas les poches de sang des hôpitaux, trop froides (l'Hybride Originel préférait largement le sang chaud et onctueux, ce que le sang des hôpitaux n'était pas (6) ), et il n'avait pas envie de chasser, c'est là qu'il eut l'illumination : dans les années 60, il se nourrissait du sang des hommes d'affaires qui rentraient chez eux tard le soir en sortant du bureau ou en sortant de chez une maîtresse. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Klaus regarda l'heure à sa montre : 19H15, il attendrait.

Deux heures plus tard, à 21H15, Jimmy Johnson sortit de son bureau pour rentrer chez lui, il avait environ la petite trentaine et sans être un canon de beauté, il pouvait être considéré comme mignon avec ses cheveux châtains mi-longs, ses grands yeux bleus et ses lèvres rosées et légèrement pulpeuses. Il passa devant Klaus qui le trouva parfait. Il le suivit avec toute la discrétion d'un vampire, et quand le jeune entrepreneur passa dans une flaque d'ombre, le vampire l'attrapa, étouffant son cri de surprise d'une main et l'entraîna à l'écart où personne ne les verrait. Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Niklaus le relâcha et comme il le prévoyait, l'inconnu qu'il avait choppé ne hurla pas et se contenta de le détailler autant que Klaus le détaillait. Le jeune homme observa la pose décontracté et nonchalante du vampire, la tête un peu penchée sur le côté, les lèvres ornées d'un sourire un peu moqueur mais néanmoins amicale et décida que l'homme en face de lui ne lui ferait pas de mal et se détendit donc, Jimmy (James, de son prénom) poussa même la décontraction à engager la conversation avec Klaus dont le sourire s'élargit :

« Hum…bonsoir, je m'appelle James mais je préfère Jimmy et vous ?

- Niklaus, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Klaus, selon votre envie, répondit simplement Klaus

- Inattendu comme prénom, très joli, mais inattendu, commenta Jimmy, sinon, pourrais-je savoir quelle mouche vous a piqué pour que vous m'attrapiez aussi sauvagement et que vous m'emmeniez à l'écart, si vous vouliez me parler en privé, nous serions allés dans mon bureau et cela aurait été nettement plus simple, s'enquit poliment le jeune homme

- C'est très simple, commença tout aussi poliment Klaus mais avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, j'ai faim et vous êtes parfait pour faire taire cette faim »

Sentant le truc mauvais se préparer pour lui, James s'abstenu de répondre et recula tout doucement mais en gardant son regard fixé sur Klaus. Ce dernier se contenta de continuer à sourire avant d'utiliser sa vitesse vampirique pour être à peine quelques centimètres de l'humain et se mit à lécher très lentement son cou, provoquant un gémissement à l'homme. Après quelque secondes à lécher et mordiller le cou de l'homme et quelques gémissement de plaisir, il planta franchement ses crocs dans la jugulaire de l'homme, le sang qui jaillit de ses veines était brûlant, onctueux et très sucré (« un gourmand », ronronna intérieurement l'Originel), tout ce que Klaus voulait. Il continua à avaler le sang, d'autant plus que Jimmy semblait apprécier le traitement vu la manière dont il gémissait le nom du vampire et s'accrochait à sa chemise. Lorsque l'humain sentit sa tête commencer à tourner et que des vertiges le prirent, il tira sur la chemise de Klaus pour qu'il arrête et le lui demanda, l'Originel obtempéra, après tout, s'il avait eu l'intention de tuer la proie qu'il allait choisir, ce n'était plus le cas : l'humain lui plaisait bien, il n'avait pas eu peur de lui et son sang était véritablement un délice. Avant que Jimmy ne s'évanouisse, Niklaus lui demanda où il habitait, lorsqu'il eut sa réponse et que l'humain tomba dans les vapes, il le souleva et le ramena chez lui.

Quand il arriva, il constata avec satisfaction que l'homme n'était pas en couple, il pourrait donc se permettre de l'attendre chez lui et de le délester d'un ou deux litres de sang, ça tombait bien, il n'aurait pas à chasser un autre et il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de comment trouver du sang… Et comme il avait l'intention de s'enfermer chez lui toute la sainte journée pour apprendre à maîtriser un peu ses pouvoirs, il pourrait lui rendre visite le soir, même si cela ne serait pas que pour savourer l'onctuosité de son sang. Bien sûr, Klaus n'était pas idiot, il sortirait une heure ou deux la journée pour qu'on le voit et rendrait visite à April, sa nouvelle amie. Mais pour l'instant, il avait décidé de squatter la maison de Jimmy pour la nuit, elle était spacieuse, bien décorée et lui apparaissait très sympathique. Il glissa l'humain endormit sous ses draps puis s'y glissa à son tour. Il eut un sourire amusé et un peu malicieux quand il pensa à l'expression qu'aurait James lorsqu'il verrait le vampire dans son lit et collé à son dos.

Et le lendemain matin, cela ne rata pas, Jimmy se réveilla à six heures du matin comme à son habitude et se demanda si tout ce qu'il avait vécu la veille n'avait pas été qu'un rêve finalement, mais l'agréable fourmillement qu'il sentait dans son cou lui indiqua que tout était réel, il soupira puis se retourna sans même y penser et aurait sûrement pousser un hurlement strident, absolument pas viril et de nature à réveiller tout le quartier si Niklaus n'avait pas plaqué sa main sur sa bouche, il le relâcha quelques secondes plus tard, libérant de ce fait un flot de reproches provenant de Jimmy:

" Non mais, vous ne seriez pas un peu fou, par le plus grand des hasard ?, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières d'attraper quelqu'un le soir et de le mordre, sans crier gare. On demande et quand on vous a envoyé au diable, vous rentrez chez vous et puis basta !, s'indigna le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains"

Puis, il se retourna et se mit à bouder comme un enfant, ce qui amusa plus l'Originel qu'autre chose qui ne put s'empêcher de vouloir un peu s'amuser aux dépends de l'humain: il se rapprocha de lui et colla son torse à son dos faisant se crisper James, passa un bras autour de sa taille et sussura à son oreille:

"Oh, voyons, ne râlez pas ainsi: il me semble me souvenir qu'hier vous appréciez cette morsure

- Espèce de...de..., commença Jimmy"

Mais il ne put finir car le vampire s'était mit à lécher le cou de James et à le mordiller comme la veille. L'humain se détendit dans les bras de l'Originel mais se retint de toutes ses forces de gémir mais ne put s'en empêcher quand Klaus mordit un peu plus fort sans cou et brutalement, plus rien, plus de dos contre son torse, plus de bras autour de sa taille et plus de langue caressant sa jugulaire, Jimmy se redressa et vit Klaus appuyer contre la fenêtre avec un sourire indiquant la satisfaction qu'il ressentait pour lui-même. James lança un regard mauvais à Niklaus puis sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre mais avant qu'il n'ai pu poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte, le loup-garou était devant, la bloquant, il resta un instant à sourire puis demanda à l'humain s'il n'avait même pas droit à son câlin du matin, Jimmy le repoussa et sortit comme un ouragan de la chambre à coucher sous le rire du vampire. Celui-ci finit par se calmer et descendit rejoindre James à la cuisine et le trouva allongé au sol sans connaissance, il se précipita à ses côtés, et le regarda attentivement pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas blessé puis le porta jusqu'à son canapé où il l'allongea délicatement. Et Klaus se frappa le front du plat en réalisant que si Jimmy s'était évanoui, c'est sûrement à cause de lui: il lui a quand même bu une grande quantité de sang qui n'a pas eut le temps de se régénérer en une seule nuit et le fait que Klaus l'ait titillé et que Jimmy soit partit en coup de vent a dut favoriser son évanouissement. Encore heureux qu'il ne soit pas tombé dans les escaliers.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de James, celui-ci était en train de reprendre connaissance. Klaus s'assit par terre, près du canapé et attendit tranquillement que l'humain ouvre les yeux, le vampire se dit au dernier moment qu'un verre de jus d'orange aurait fait du bien à Jimmy, oh, il irait lui en chercher un quand il se serait réveillé complètement.

Quand Jimmy ouvrit les yeux, se fut pour tomber dans les yeux bleus de Klaus qui le fixait en attendant manifestement qu'il se réveille, l'humain se redressa en frottant l'arrière de sa tête en grimaçant, il lui lança un regard noir avant de faire mine de se lever mais Niklaus le repoussa doucement et se releva en disant qu'il allait lui chercher du jus d'orange. Il utilisa sa vitesse vampirique et revint en deux minutes, un verre de jus dans la main. Klaus le lui tendit avant de se rassoir par terre, en tailleur. Il observa Jimmy observer son verre. Ce dernier lui lança un regard méfiant auquel Klaus répondit par un signe de tête en direction du contenant, le jeune cadre vida le verre d'un trait. L'Originel se leva, embrassa l'humain sur le front et dit qu'il rentrait chez lui. Avant de disparaître, il rajouta aussi qu'il mangerait avec tous les soirs, que James le veuille ou non, puis, il s'évapora. Jimmy fut abasourdi mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire: qui aurait pu prédire qu'un banal homme d'affaires comme lui, dont le physique n'était pas particulièrement avantageux attirerait sur lui l'attention et l'affection d'un vampire tel que Niklaus ?

* * *

(1) "s'il ne pouvait pas manger de nourriture humaine": Alors, comme je ne sais pas si dans cette série, les vampires peuvent manger comme les humains, je mets comme dans Twilight, à savoir, ils ne peuvent se nourrir que de sang. Par contre, je sais qu'ils peuvent se bourrer la gueule (excusez-moi pour l'expression): suffit de regarder Damon: il passe son temps à boire.

(2) "qu'il avait pour se protéger du soleil": Je n'arrive plus du tout à me souvenir si Klaus a un bijou pour se protéger du soleil ou si la lumière du jour ne lui fait rien, en fait, j'hésite de part son statut d'hybride. Je préfère donc mettre qu'il a une chevalière pour se protéger.

(3) "le vampire": Sachant que Klaus Mikaelson est l'Hybride Originel, il aura tantôt la dénomination de "vampire", de "loup-garou"; de "Vampire Originel"; de "Hybride Originel"...

(4) "de voir un jeune homme": Bien que l'acteur qui incarne Klaus, Joseph Morgan, ait 33 ans (et, personnellement, je trouve qu'il ne les fait pas), le personnage de Klaus, lui, n'en a que 20. C'était juste une précision au cas où.

(5) "lui qui avait plus d'un millénaire au compteur": Et oui, mesdames, messieurs, mesdemoiselles, Klaus Mikaelson a 1063 ans. Il est quand même bien conservé, vous trouvez pas ?

(6) "ce que le sang des hôpitaux n'était pas": je ne sais absolument pas si le sang en poche des hôpitaux est onctueux ou pas, je pense qu'il doit être un peu froid quand même, mais sur l'onctuosité, j'en sais rien, j'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y goûter, m'appelle pas "insérer le nom d'un vampire buvant le sang en poche des hôpitaux dans la série Vampire Diaries"

Et voilà le chapitre 1 ! Je m'excuse pour le retard avec lequel je le poste: normalement, il aurait dû être en ligne une semaine après le prologue mais j'ai mal calculé et je me suis rendu compte après que pour respecter le plan que j'ai fait pour ce crossover, j'avais un bon nombre de choses à mettre et je l'aurais sûrement poster en mi-Septembre, j'ai donc décidé de le couper à ce niveau. Je pense qu'à ce moment-là, je crois pouvoir poster le chapitre 2 d'ici une semaine, une semaine et demi, j'essayerai d'être la plus régulière possible dans mes publications mais je ne promets rien, je ne sais pas non plus le nombre de chapitre que cette fic aura. Comme je l'ai dit en début de chapitre, j'ai décidé de modifier l'un des couples principaux, Klaus/Harry pour en faire un Klaus/Harry/OC, comme vous l'avez deviné, je suppose, le OC est Jimmy Johnson, j'aimerai votre avis à propos de cette modification: souhaiteriez-vous que je conserve le couple de base, Klaus/Harry ou bien cela ne vous dérange pas que je le modifie pour faire Klaus/Harry/Jimmy. En fonction des "Je suis d'accord/Je suis pas d'accord" je le garderai ou l'enleverai, je tiens juste à préciser qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un Gary-sue, c'est juste un simple homme d'affaires qu'un vampire trouve parfaitement à son goût. Une dernière chose: j'ai adoré écrire le passage où Klaus mord Jimmy et quand ce dernier se réveille. J'espère que cela vous aura plus !


	3. Annonce à propos du crossover

Coucou, tout le monde ! Je m'excuse pour le retard que j'ai dans la publication du crossover mais il se trouve que j'ai perdu l'inspiration pour le chapitre 2. Mais pour le moment, j'arrive plus ou moins à écrire quelque chose de potentiellement potable :) J'espère pouvoir poster bientôt. Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour vos reviews quant au "sondage", j'ai eu une majorité de "pour" donc Jimmy va rester et le couple Klaus/Harry va devenir Klaus/Jimmy/Harry. Je répondrai aux reviews plus en détail lorsque je posterai le deuxième chapitre, je peux déjà vous mettre un extrait du chapitre 2 qui aura pour nom "Découverte du monde de la magie, et nouveau compagnon?" : "Au bout d'une demi-heure, l'homme d'affaires décida de cesser de se faire des noeuds au cerveau et d'aller bosser. Il monta les escaliers et alla se doucher, il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main sur la morsure que lui fit Klaus, et il sourit"


	4. Jimmy et Klaus

Coucou ! Voici enfin le deuxième chapitre. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont mis dans leurs Alerts et leurs Favoris. Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment plaisir !

* * *

"Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?". Ce mot tournait en rond dans l'esprit de James, il se demandait encore et encore et encore, il se questionnait. "Pourquoi ce vampire m'a choisit, pourquoi moi ?". Cette question hantait Jimmy depuis le moment où Klaus était partit, vraiment, il avait le chic pour marquer son monde.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, l'homme d'affaires décida de cesser de se faire des nœuds au cerveau et d'aller bosser. Il monta les escaliers et alla se doucher, il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main sur la morsure que lui fit Klaus et sourit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Jimmy arrivait au siège de son entreprise (une entreprise de télécommunication (1) ), il salua sa secrétaire et les employés qu'il croisa. Il alla à son bureau, rentra et s'assit. Jimmy se mit au travail et lorsque midi sonna, une personne frappa à sa porte. L'homme d'affaires autorisa la personne à entrer et quand elle s'exécuta, James en lâcha son stylo, avec lequel il faisait la comptabilité de son entreprise (1): c'était Klaus qui était entré en tenant de la nourriture venant manifestement d'un fast-food quelconque, le châtain écarquilla les yeux mais ne put empêcher un sourire de venir fleurir sur ses lèvres, il se leva et alla fermer la porte derrière l'Originel et l'aida en prenant une partie de ce que Niklaus et la déposa sur la petite table basse suivit de Klaus.

Avant de continuer plus loin, je vais décrire le bureau de Jimmy: tout d'abord, face à la porte se trouvait un grand bureau moderne recouvert de papiers et de dossiers en tout genre correctement rangé et laissant un espace suffisant pour que Jimmy puisse poser son ordinateur et juste à côté, les papiers concernant les finances de son entreprise, derrière le bureau se trouvait un grand fauteuil en cuir noir que l'on imagine appartenant au P-DG d'une grande entreprise, et derrière ce fauteuil et ce bureau s'étendait une grande baie vitrée faisant les trois-quarts d'une mur. Il y avait ensuite, près du mur à droite du bureau de James, un petit salon composé d'un petit canapé blanc entouré de deux fauteuils de la même couleur et au centre de cette sorte de cercle se trouvait une petite table basse transparente. Et pour finir, il y avait, collé au mur en face, une bibliothèque remplie de livres.

Avant que Jimmy n'ait pu demander à Klaus ce qu'il faisait là, ce dernier l'embrassa et l'attrapa pour le coller plus à lui.

Niklaus le relâcha au bout de quelques minutes. Jimmy était rouge comme une tomate qui aurait prit un coup de soleil, face à cela, Klaus éclata de rire et entraîna Jimmy sur le canapé et s'assirent. Jimmy hésita à se blottir contre Klaus,celui-ci régla le problème en attirant James tout contre lui et lui fourra un hamburger entre les mains et en prit un pour lui. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, au bout d'un moment, le silence devint trop lourd et Jimmy souhaita le briser:

"Hum... , commença t-il gêné, euh... vous avez passé une bonne matinée ?

- Et vous ?, répondit Klaus un sourire au coin des lèvres et en occultant la question de l'homme

- Euh... très bien, merci, marmonna Jimmy en détournant le regard les joues roses (et dire qu'il avait réussi à calmer son rougissement), mais vous savez, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question

- Ma matinée s'est très bien passée mais elle eut été bien mieux avec vous à mes côtés, dit Niklaus bien décidé à faire rougir le plus possible Jimmy"

Klaus le trouvait tellement mignon avec ses grands yeux bleus cyan, ses lèvres corail. Sa peau douce et de porcelaine et ses cheveux châtains et soyeux et quand il rougissait, Seigneur ! Il devenait un ange aux yeux du Vampire Originel, si beau, si pur, voilà pourquoi Klaus voulait absolument provoquer un rougissement

Pour le coup, cela ne rata pas: les joues de Jimmy se teintèrent d'une délicate couleur rosée. Il détourna le regard, se faisant l'effet d'une pucelle face au premier compliment de son petit-ami. James secoua la tête, sous le regard perplexe de Nik qui fronça les sourcils, pour chasser les pensées parasites qui l'envahissait, après tout, ce n'est parce que Klaus le complimentait et venait lui apporter à manger que forcément il s'intéressait à lui. Et étrangement, même s'il connaissait pas Niklaus depuis très longtemps, celui faisait mal de savoir que Klaus ne le voulait peut-être que pour son sang, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux, Jimmy détourna la tête mais Niklaus l'attrapa par le menton et plongea son regard dans le sien, mais James tourna la tête sur le côté. Klaus demanda:

"Pourquoi pleurez-vous, James ?

- Je...je ne...pleures pas, bredouilla Jimmy la voix tremblante et en reniflant

- Menteur, répliqua doucement Klaus en passant ses doigts sur les joues de Jimmy"

On pouvait croire que Klaus en ressemblait pas à ce qu'il était lorsqu'il se trouvait dans son monde mais il avait envie de faire les choses bien avec cet humain, avec James: il pouvait enfin être lui, il n'était plus poursuivit par personne, alors, il voulait faire dans les règles de l'art avec Jimmy. C'est pour cela qu'il essuya les joues de son possible compagnon (futur, il l'espérait) et les embrassa délicatement. Niklaus baisa tendrement ses paupières et d'un regard l'enjoignit à continuer à manger. Jimmy retrouva le sourire.

L'homme d'affaires vit une tâche sur la joue du vampire et passa son pouce sur la joue en question, il essuya et porta son doigt à sa bouche et lécha les gouttes de sauce qui s'y trouvait. L'Originel sourit et attrapa la main de Jimmy pour y déposer un baiser sur la paume, l'humain sourit à son tour, puis Klaus se rapprocha très près de l'homme d'affaires et plongea son nez dans le cou du jeune homme, inspirant son odeur, s'en enivrant. Niklaus ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncer ses crocs dans la carotide de James et aspira son sang toujours aussi chaud, sucré et onctueux. Le même schéma que la veille se répéta, excepté l'évanouissement de Jimmy.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis de déjeuner, Klaus embrassa James et partit en disant qu'ils se retrouveraient le soir. L'homme d'affaires acquiesça et se remit au travail.

Jimmy termina de travailler relativement tôt, vers 19H30, et avant de rentrer chez lui, il décida de passer dans un supermarché pour faire quelques pour préparer le repas du soir: il acheta des fruits et des légumes, du saumon fumé, des pilons de poulet, quelques épices et pour finir, une sauce au roquefort et des boissons. Le jeune homme fit ses courses en une demi-heure.

Tandis que James roulait, il songeait à tout ce qui lui était arrivé en l'espace d'à peine deux jours: Klaus, la morsure, le réveil avec le vampire ainsi que d'autres choses. Jimmy se savait homosexuel depuis la Troisième et l'avait assumer dès le départ, malheureusement, il était allé de déboires amoureuses en déboires amoureuses, c'est pour cela qu'il avait peur de s'attacher bien qu'il ne le montrait pas forcément. C'est pour cela qu'au volant de sa voiture, il se disait que c'était extraordinaire qu'il se soit attaché aussi vite à Niklaus, devenant presque...dépendant de lui mais, c'était aussi extraordinaire de son point de vue que le vampire ait l'air aussi intéressé par lui, après tout, James restait somme toute une jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années assez banal(selon lui). Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait l'impression qu'une sorte de lien les unissait. James décida qu'après avoir dîné et que Klaus soit retourné chez lui, il regarderait sur Internet.

Arrivé chez lui, il vit que Klaus n'était pas encore, il se mit à préparer le repas: des frites accompagnées d'une sauce au roquefort, des pilons de poulet au piment, comme entrée, des tomates à la mozzarella avec du saumon fumé, et comme dessert, une salade de fruits. Jimmy termina la confection du repas deux heures plus tard, donc, à vingt-deux heures.

C'est lorsqu'il eut terminé de mettre la table pour deux que Klaus arriva. Amusé, James lui en riant:

"Eh bien, on peut dire que vous arrivé à point nommé

-Je suis désolé, je...m'entraînais pour maîtriser mes pouvoirs, s'expliqua Niklaus

- Vos pouvoirs ?, s'étonna Jimmy en attrapant Nik par le bras et en le faisant s'asseoir"

Niklaus se contenta de sourire, tandis que Jimmy servait l'entrée. Klaus commença à manger sous le regard scrutateur de Jimmy, il s'arrêta un instant, puis recommença à mâcher sa bouchée, l'avala puis dit à l'homme en face de lui:

"Vous savez, si votre entreprise ne marche pas, vous pourrez largement vous reconvertir dans la restauration, c'est vraiment délicieux ce que vous avez cuisiné ce soir

- Merci, fit James en bombant légèrement le torse, mais je n'ai aucun mérite, j'adore cuisiner depuis que je sais tenir une spatule, je suppose que c'est une passion que j'ai hérité de ma mère. Mais là où vraiment j'ai honte, c'est que j'ai préféré privilégier ma passion, à mes cours au lycée, fit Jimmy en riant doucement et en secouant la tête

- Dois-je comprendre que vous n'étiez pas quelqu'un de sérieux en cours, sourit Klaus en haussant un sourcil

- Disons que je n'étais pas aussi sérieux et assidu que j'aurais pût ou aurais dû être, répondit James, et vous, étiez-vous quelqu'un de sérieux ?, le questionna Jimmy

- Eh bien, commença lentement Klaus, disons que, continua t-il en cherchant la bonne formulation, l'école à mon époque n'est pas la même que la votre

- Ah bon ? comment cela, s'étonna Jimmy tout en reprenant une bouchée de son entrée

- C'était il y a plus de cinq cent ans, annonça de but en blanc Niklaus en prenant un bout de saumon fumé"

James fut tellement surpris de la réponse qu'il avala de travers ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, il se mit à tousser, reprit son souffle tandis que Klaus se rapprochait de lui pour lui tapoter le dos, et prit une bonne gorgée d'eau avant de s'adresser d'une voix un peu rauque à l'Originel:

"Plus de cinq cent ans ?"

Le vampire acquiesça:

"Je suis un vampire, je vous rappelle

- Ouais, d'ailleurs mon cou s'en souvient parfaitement, marmonna James

- Osez affirmer que vous n'avez pas apprécier, répliqua l'Originel avec un sourire charmeur"

L'homme d'affaires se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de se remettre à manger, Niklaus secoua la tête en souriant et retourna s'asseoir. Tous deux mangèrent dans un silence agréable puis, le repas finit, ils desservirent la table et mirent tout dans le lave-vaisselle de Jimmy. Tandis que Klaus alla s'installer sur le canapé pour lire un livre, James monta à l'étage pour faire les recherches auxquelles il avait songé. Il attrapa son ordinateur, s'installa sur son lit et se rendit sur Internet. Jimmy tapa dans la barre de recherche Google: "lien entre un vampire et un humain". Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, James ne trouva pas vraiment de résultats satisfaisants (2), néanmoins, un petit mot attira son attention "calice" malheureusement, lorsqu'il lança une recherche sur mot, il ne trouva rien qui ne le concerne vraiment (3). C'est donc, légèrement déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé de réponses à ses interrogations que James descendit rejoindre Klaus au salon. Il alla s'asseoir sur la canapé et jeta un coup d'œil à ce que l'Originel lisait "Hamlet" de William Shakespeare. James finit par s'endormir la tête posée sur l'épaule du vampire.

Le lendemain, Jimmy se réveilla dans son lit, sans avoir souvenir de s'y être rendu, il se frotta les yeux en se disant que ça devait être Klaus qui l'y avait emmené. Il se dit que c'était dommage que Klaus ne soit pas resté avec lui, enfin, il aurait préféré ne pas se réveiller seul après avoir fait le repas, enfin, il aurait voulu...en fait, James ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait ou pas, c'était confus dans sa tête, ses pensées s'embrouillaient, se mélangeaient. L'homme d'affaires secoua la tête, soupira et repoussa les couvertures qui le recouvraient

Il se leva et descendit petit-déjeuner légèrement démoraliser et eut la surprise de voir Klaus assit sur son canapé en train de lire même livre que la veille. Avant même que James n'ait eu le temps de s'annoncer, Klaus ferma son livre, se leva, se rendit à environ un mètre de l'humain et s'arrêta. Le vampire avait un regard sérieux, dénué de malice, face à cela. James commença à se sentir mal à l'aise et paniqua légèrement en se disant que c'est peut-être parce qu'il avait lu ses pensées et alors qu'il allait s'excuser, il remarqua une petite étincelle de malice au fond des yeux de l'Originel et un léger sourire au coin des lèvres si léger que Jimmy a crut qu'il avait rêvé. Il sentit une intense émotion l'envahir et il hurla:

"KLAUS ! ESPÈCE DE SALE MANIPULATEUR !"

L'Originel ne cilla même pas face à ce débordement, il attrapa Jimmy et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, un sourire un peu amusé et un peu moqueur. Il lui susurra au creux de l'oreille:

"Pourquoi s'énerver ainsi, James ? Même si tu es très mignon lorsque tu te mets en colère"

Face au compliment, l'homme d'affaires sentit ses joues brûlées et il baissa la tête, honteux aussi de son éclat de colère, mais Klaus éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de retourner s'asseoir à la table. James, lui alla se faire son petit-déjeuner, à savoir, le parfait petit-déjeuner anglais, accompagné d'un grand verre de jus d'orange. Après avoir mangé, James monta se préparer, puis partit après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à Klaus.

Une semaine plus tard, les deux "tourtereaux" visitaient la capitale de l'Angleterre à savoir, Londres ! ou plutôt, Jimmy faisait visiter Londres à Klaus qui n'y était pas venu depuis un certain temps. Ils commencèrent par se rendre au British Museum où l'homme d'affaires entraîna le Loup-garou Originel directement vers la section consacrée à l'Egypte antique.

Les deux hommes en ressortirent une heure et demi plus tard, aussi heureux que si on leur avait annoncé qu'ils avaient gagné deux millions

Ils se rendirent au Musée des Horreurs, à la demande de Klaus et bien que James ne soit pas très chaud pour cette visite-là, il accepta pour les beaux yeux du vampire. Ils déambulèrent dans le musée, Klaus soutenant plus ou moins un Jimmy à l'air quelque peu...nauséeux (4), ils finirent par partir au bout d'une demi-heure. Klaus dut soutenir un James au bord de l'évanouissement, il vit un banc pas très loin et y emmena donc son humain défaillant, ils s'assirent. Jimmy posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Niklaus et ferma les yeux en respirant profondément, le Loup-garou Originel passa un bras autour des épaules de Jimmy et posa ses lèvres sur la chevelure de l'humain.

Au bout de quelques minutes, James se sentit mieux, alors, Klaus et lui décidèrent d'aller manger ("quelque chose de sain, genre une salade composée mais sans poulet ou autre, hein" dit Jimmy tandis que Klaus levait les yeux au ciel). Ils se rendirent dans un petit restaurant sympathique et déjeunèrent tranquillement, leur déjeuner rythmé par des éclats de rire, des sourires et des blagues échangées.

Finalement après avoir visité d'autres lieux, notamment Picadilly Circus, pendant encore trois heures, Jimmy commença à fatiguer, ils rentrèrent donc, mais, cette fois-ci, Klaus décida qu'ils iraient chez lui, ils s'arrêtèrent pour acheter de quoi faire des sandwichs. A peine James eut-il mit un pied dans la demeure de Niklaus qu'il s'y sentit chez lui, c'est pour cela que l'humain alla se jeter sur le canapé, enleva sa veste, desserra sa cravate, détacha un ou deux boutons de sa chemise et retira ses chaussures avant de s'allonger sur le divan en soupirant de bien-être:

"Aaah, on est bien chez soi"

...

"Euh..., reprit-il en se redressant, je veux dire, euh..., enfin, tu vois quoi"

L'homme d'affaires continua à bafouiller de manière assez pathétique sous le regard moqueur de Klaus. Cette journée passée ensemble avait permit aux deux hommes de se rapprocher considérablement et de se découvrir une fascination, une passion commune pour les arts tels que la peinture, le dessin, la littérature. Néanmoins si en mille ans et des poussières, Niklaus avait eu le temps de perfectionner les arts auxquels il avait choisit de s'intéresser, pour Jimmy, c'était différent: il avait eu une enfance difficile, ses parents n'étaient pas fortunés et bien qu'ils auraient voulu lui offrir des cours de dessin et de peinture, ils ne pouvaient pas, néanmoins, Jimmy ne leur en voulut pas et développa une passion pour l'écriture. C'est pour cela que lorsque Jimmy l'avait dit à Klaus, ce dernier lui avait promit qu'avant Noël, il dessinerait et peindrait aussi bien que Léonard de Vinci, sinon, il voulait bien manger son chapeau qu'il n'avait pas d'ailleurs (Klaus: pfff, et c'est censé être drôle *secoue la tête*; moi: la ferme, je pourrais te rendre aussi dégoulinant de bons sentiments qu'un Bisounours; Klaus: quelle menace, c'est déjà fait !, Jimmy: j'aime quand tu es gentil, moi; Klaus: je crois que je définitivement perdu).

Le reste de l'après-midi passa tranquillement, les deux hommes assis l'un contre l'autre et discutant de choses et d'autres comme un couple qu'ils étaient en passe de devenir.

Le soir arriva, et avec lui, le chant des criquets, le ballet des lucioles mais aussi la faim. Faim que Jimmy exprima avec ce cri du cœur:

"KLAUS ? J'AI FAIM !

- C'est fort dommage, répliqua distraitement Klaus en tournant les pages d'un vieux manuscrit vierge de toute écriture que Jimmy avait déniché dans une boutique. James grimaça et vint s'affaler à côté de son futur compagnon. Il posa son front sur l'épaule du vampire en faisant la moue, finalement, l'Originel le repoussa doucement et lui dit qu'il allait faire des sandwichs pour eux deux. L'humain sourit et s'affala encore plus sur le divan une fois que l'Hybride se fut levé.

Une heure plus tard, les deux montaient se coucher ou plutôt, Jimmy était accroché au dos de Klaus qui montait les escaliers. Il alla dans sa chambre et déposa doucement l'endormi sur le lit pour ne pas le réveiller, alla se changer dans sa salle de bain, se brossa les dents puis vint se coucher à côté de Jimmy qui vint se coller à son torse. L'Originel s'endormit avec la sensation d'être enfin heureux et en paix.

Le reste du mois passa tranquillement: Klaus sortait deux heures de chez lui pour déjeuner avec son humain et apprit à contrôler quelque sa magie. Sa relation avec Jimmy évolua positivement: les deux hommes sortaient régulièrement le soir pour se promener, aller dîner ensemble ou pour aller au cinéma. Voyant sa magie être plus sous contrôle, l'Originel décida que de temps en temps il pouvait se permettre de sortir la journée.

C'est ainsi qu'en sortant en ce premier Juillet 1996, il sentit une forte odeur de sang lui parvenir et semblant provenir de chez ses voisins, du 4 Privet Drive.

* * *

Enfin ! Voilà le chapitre 2. Je suis désolée d'avoir prit autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre mais je dois dire que même en écrivant tous les jours, il m'a donné du fil à retordre, mais j'en suis venue à bout ! J'attends avec impatience vos avis. Le troisième chapitre est en cours d'écriture et je vais essayer de vous le poster Samedi ou Dimanche prochain. Au fait, je suis inscrite sur Wattpad avec le pseudo: LaeyTenebres (coller). Dans le prochain chapitre, Harry ! Désolée, il n'y pas trop d'actions dans ce chapitre et dans le prochain, pas trop non plus mais pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, je vais regrouper le chapitre trois et le chapitre 4 en un seul.

(1): Désolée, c'est la seule entreprise qui m'a paru plausible et je ne m'y connais absolument pas en entreprise, donc, ne m'en voulez pas trop.

(2) "James ne trouva pas vraiment de résultats satisfaisants": Oui, je confirme, quand tu fais cette recherche sur Internet, tu ne trouves pas de résultats satisfaisants: j'ai fais cette recherche pour être sûre de ne pas raconter n'importe quoi.

(3) "il ne trouva rien qui ne le concerne vraiment": Pareil pour ça, pour peu qu'on tape juste "calice", on ne trouve aucun résultat en rapport avec les vampires.

(4) "Klaus soutenant plus ou moins un Jimmy à l'air quelque peu...nauséeux": Oui, oui, oui, rien qu'à voir les images sur Google, j'avais la nausée, alors imaginez en vrai.


End file.
